


let me show you a good time

by pastel_x_tea



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blighter!Ned, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Trans Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies, Firstly I can't believe "enemies with benefits" isn't a tag, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Making Out, Non-Graphic Violence, yep I'm going with that trope fellas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_x_tea/pseuds/pastel_x_tea
Summary: A meeting between the Blighters and the Rooks at a contraband storehouse gets a bit more heated than expected. Not that they mind.(Set in an AU where Ned Wynert is a Blighter, explained more in the notes.)
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Ned Wynert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	let me show you a good time

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I created a really long time ago wherein Ned Wynert is a full-fledged Blighter, rather than an ally to the Rooks. This is just a one-shot I wrote to frame a concept of the idea: why Ned chose to become a Blighter and what dynamic this would create between him and Jacob, for example. I found this really deeply buried in my drafts and realized I'd finished it one or two years ago, but never published it. If there's any interest in this idea, I may turn it into a series, or at least write more one-shots, so please let me know what you think!

“You’ve got quite a mouth on you, Frye. Someone oughta teach you what to do with it.”

Jacob smiled, stabbing a Blighter in the neck and kicking them to the ground. “What, Mr. Wynert, and you’re offering?”

Ned Wynert was the organizer of all Blighter transportation and contraband and, by extension, train, boat, and cargo robberies. He’d worked with various transport companies in London prior to the gang causing chaos, but when Blighters started to meddle in transportation, Ned came to a realization: in every one of his transport jobs, he was treated as an accountant or a secretary. Half the time, he wasn’t even called “he”. He rarely got to go out on a train, much less design or coordinate one. With the Blighters, who were already starting to dominate the streets, he realized that he could have so much more than that.

He now stared down the leader of his new rivals: the Rooks. A pesky gang who actually had their own train. From what he’d heard of them, their hobbies seemed to be destroying carriages and slaying Blighters in the streets. Jacob Frye was the most common offender. Now, here he was, ruining contraband and killing Blighters. He never fired a bullet at Ned, and Ned never snapped his neck. It was some sort of silent agreement.

Ned also liked to flirt with his rivals. He didn’t necessarily like them. It was just a hobby of his.

“You wish I would, Frye.” He watched his Blighter brutes be picked off one by one. He wasn’t very upset. None of the Blighter underlings were very smart, and new recruits seemed to pop up out of nowhere. A gunshot here, a stab to the gut there, and once, quite impressively, a simple fist to the head taking a Blighter to the ground, never to get up. Then it was just Jacob and Ned, Jacob panting and running a hand through his hair, and Ned sitting calmly in a chair, legs crossed, smirking.

Of course, Ned didn’t like Jacob. But the way Jacob was now: flustered, heart pumping hard… something about it made Ned want to call his bluff.

“Well, Frye? What are we gonna do here?”

Jacob took in a breath and pushed his hair back, righting his top hat which had fallen in battle. “Well, I was planning on throwing a smoke bomb and getting the hell out of here, and then maybe getting a drink.”

“Such a dramatic. But didn’t you say something about…” Ned uncrossed his legs and recrossed them the other way. “… some kind of lessons?”

Jacob looked around. The darkness of the room and the tilt of his hat hid his face. He wasn’t dull, he could pick up on Ned’s flirting. But his smirk seemed evil, and he had a glint of satisfaction in his eyes at watching Jacob blush and look down at some of his more suggestive lines. He also wasn’t dull not to notice Ned himself. He didn’t wear the normal Blighter uniform, he instead opted for a smartly tailored black suit, but sported the gang color in the thread of the suit and the shirt he wore underneath it. He was a tiny American with an accent and an attitude. He seemed like he would’ve been a good Rook.

He wouldn’t be the one out of the pair to back down, no matter how nervous he was in comparison to Ned’s total calm. “Like I said, sir, would you be the one offering them?”

“Well,” Ned replied, “I have to see what I’m working with first.”

Jacob seemed to remember, spontaneously and instantly, how taboo the whole situation was. Not only because they were enemies, but because they were men, of course. Jacob wasn’t sure which of these things should take precedence in his mind. “And you won’t use this against me?”

Ned mock gasped. “Me? Use something against you? Us? Enemies? Why, Frye, how do you get such ideas?” Ned chuckled, cleared his throat, and looked down. “But no, Frye, nobody would know. Trust me, it’d be as humiliating for me as it would for you. And that’s not even mentioning how awful it’d be to kiss you on its own…”

Jacob rolled his eyes. “Ha, ha.” Jacob stepped forward and looked down at the sitting Ned, bending his waist to accentuate the height difference. Ned looked back up at him, not even the slightest skosh of fear in his eyes.

“You gonna get on with it, then?”

Jacob couldn’t resist a dare like that. He pressed his lips to Ned’s. Jacob had his eyes open and saw that Ned’s were open too, still as calculating as ever. Feeling awkward, he closed his. Ned tasted like mints and rum, making Jacob somewhat self-conscious. But everything about this situation made Jacob feel small and a bit vulnerable, even though he was in full control. He pulled away and found that Ned’s eyes had been closed, at least for a little bit, and Ned opened them and unleashed that stare again.

“You call that a kiss, Frye?”

Jacob felt something in him sink, not knowing why he felt so dissatisfied with himself. Why did he care what Ned thought? He shook his head. “I kissed you. The least you could do is call me Jacob.”

Ned laughed and got up from his chair. “Fine, Jacob.” Ned repeated Jacob’s name a few times, seeming to test how it felt on his mouth. Jacob knew his ‘lesson’ was coming next. Ned smiled back at him and walked towards him. He actually seemed to push Jacob back, and Jacob hit the wall, with Ned still standing in front of him. “First thing, your position. It was one of the most awkward things I’ve ever seen. And I’m not even talking about that weird bend thing you were doing. Your hands just sorta had nothing to do, you weren’t moving… it was kind of a mess.” Quickly, Ned grabbed Jacob’s wrist and positioned him next to his head before pushing them back into the wall. He also put his knee against the wall, in between Jacob’s legs, hovering just a bit too close to the bottom of his pants. “I much prefer this one, don’t you?”

“And you’d let me do that to you?”

“… I prefer to be on the giving end.”

Jacob felt a chill run up his spine. Ned’s stare was relentless, but it’d at least softened a bit. He wasn’t sure how to feel about being pinned against the wall by his enemy, one who could definitely kill him then and there. He also wasn’t sure how to feel about how successfully Ned was getting him flustered.

“Look at me, Jacob.” Ned tilted Jacob’s head up with his hand, their noses brushing. He put his hand back quickly, but Jacob didn’t dare lower his head. “Aww, look at that, you’re blushing. That’s okay. In fact, that’s better. See, that’s a sign you’re doing something right. Do you see me blushing? No. But we’ll change that.”

Jacob cleared his throat several times, ready to start several sentences. But nothing ever came out of his mouth. He finally shook his head and started another sentence. “Yeah, um… well, yeah, that just wasn’t my best work. I can do better.”

“Oh, you can…” Ned moved his face closer, putting his forehead against Jacob’s. He was extremely satisfied with how nervous and shy Jacob had become. “… can you?”

“Y-yeah.” Jacob smiled and blinked away his nerves, or what he thought was nerves, to save face. He also wasn’t going to admit that he liked this. “If you wanted me to.”

Ned rolled his eyes. “Oh, god, shut up.”

“Make me.”

A disinterested shrug, as Ned released Jacob’s hands and pulled him down by his collar. “If you insist.”

Ned pushed his lips against Jacob’s, closing his eyes. Jacob let his flutter closed as well. He could only imagine how the scene looked from the outside: two enemies kissing in a room full of contraband, their boots leaving stamps made of Blighter blood. Ned tilted his head, and Jacob remembered that he could take his hands off the wall. He put one on the Blighters’ waist, his fingers running along the perfect stitches, and the other hand hovered idly until it landed in Ned’s hair. Ned pulled away just an inch, his lips brushing Jacob’s as he said “Now you get it,” before going back to kissing him.

He then decided to go in a different direction, and he pressed his teeth down on Jacob’s bottom lip. Jacob’s hands knotted up in Ned’s hair, and Ned laughed against Jacob’s lips in satisfaction. Ned never really thought of any kind of romantic or sexual relationship with Jacob… or at least, if he did, he wouldn’t admit it. But he actually liked how sensitive and submissive Jacob was. He wasn’t expecting it, but it was a pleasant surprise.

He pulled back, and he was panting, his face flushed. “Damn, Frye.” He laughed and pressed his forehead against Jacob’s, watching the assassin just stand there. Jacob was still holding Ned, and to anyone passing by, they’d look like a couple. Knowing this, Ned pulled away.

“You’re gonna need a few more lessons before I’m convinced.” Ned walked back into the warehouse and packed a few books, photos, and weapons from the contraband into his bag. “You can take the rest.”

Jacob raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

Ned leaned on his chair. “It’d be ungentlemanly of me to not let you take it. My idiot gang lost fair and square.”

“If you hate them so much—“

“I know what you’re thinking, Frye.”

“Jacob.”

“Jacob. They might not know how to fight, they might be awful at heists, but… I like being with the Blighters. Look at us, we’re the most powerful force in London.”

Jacob smirked. “Someday, we’ll take over London and you’ll work for us.”

Ned smirked back, chuckling. “I’m never gonna be a good guy, Jacob.” He hauled his bag up over his shoulder.

“Need help with that?”

Ned looked Jacob up and down. “… need help with that?”

“My eyes are up here.”

Ned laughed and handed the assassin something— a bloodstained business card. “Come and fight with me sometime, Frye.”

Jacob tucked it into his pocket. “Gladly.”


End file.
